ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Black
Jared Black (born Jared Allen Black on May 7, 1986 in Albany, Georgia) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Boardwalk Wrestling, where is he is a former Atlantic City Champion. He has wrestled for True Honor Wrestling. He is most known for his stint in PrYde Wrestling where he is a former two time PrYde Evolution Champion. He is a former member of the short lived Clash Pro Wrestling ran by Ray LaPointe. Early life Jared was born to Stacey Black and Rebecca Brown. Jared's life was pretty care free as he was spoiled rotten as an only child to his parents. They divorced on Jared's sixth birthday. Then Jared was raised by his father. The two of them had a decent relationship until Jared turned 13. That was when Jared lost his paternal grandfather. Jared was picked on most of his life for being a bit bigger than most kids. He always had an issue with food and the battle of the bulge. He at one point ballooned to almost 400 pounds. After he lost his grandfather, Jared went into a deep depression. He was suicidal at one point and was sent to therapy. His parents denied this and he was never given the proper help he needed. After he graduated high school, Jared got into mixed martial arts. This allowed him to lose his weight and drop down to the weight he is today. MMA career Jared started his MMA career in Georgia, amassing a record of 10 wins with 2 losses. He became known as one of the most dangerous fighters in the state. He lasted until he met Brandon O'Neal, who invited him to train at his wrestling school. Then he was contacted by Ray LaPointe to join Clash Pro Wrestling. Clash Pro Wrestling Jared made his debut with Clash Pro, defeating the trio known as Triple Threat. He was set up to enter the Glory Championship tournament but the company closed shortly before that tournament took place. Return to training He returned to Brandon O'Neal's wrestling school, finally relocating to Jacksonville, Florida. He trained there a little bit longer honing his skills in and out of the ring. Finally in January 2010, Brandon used his connections to get Jared Black signed to PrYde Wrestling. PrYde Wrestling Jared made his debut in PrYde Wrestling on February 2, 2010. His debut match was against Jacques Boyette for the Evolution Championship. Jared won this match in one of the biggest upsets of the year. Unfortunately for Boyette, this loss would be his last match in the company. Jared would later defend this title in a hardcore match against arguably one of the best in the business in Black Jack McGraw at Ruthless Intentions. The Black Army It was at Ruthless Intentions, when Jared made the decision to form an alliance with then Anarchy Champion Allister Black, and World Champion Taurus Black to form the Black Army. This was the most dominant faction in PrYde history seeing as all the gold was held by members of the group. These men would run rampant over the entire company. With Jared racking victories over Ace Montana, and defending his championship against then number one contender Ireland. Loss of the Evolution Title/Demise of the Black Army At Fatal Fools Day, Jared and Allister Black lost a tag team match with both the Evolution and Anarchy Championships on the line. Jared was the man pinned by Maxxx Hardcore to lose the Evolution Championship. This was due to Allister leaving Jared out to dry. Allister later vacated the Anarchy Championship as Jared took some time off. On June 8, 2010, Jared made his return to PrYde and people thought that the Black Army was going to pick up where they left off. Jared, in turn, proved everyone else wrong. After being snubbed by Taurus Black when Jared challenged him to a match, Jared took out his former leader thus signaling an end to the Black Army. The next week, Jared came up just short in his bid to become the World Heavyweight Champion as Taurus used the ropes for the victory. It was announced that at Massacre Haven, Jared would get his rematch for the Evolution Championship against the man who beat him Maxxx Hardcore. Evolution Champion...again On July 18, 2010 at Massacre Haven. Jared defeated Maxxx Hardcore in a Tables, Ladder, and Chairs match to once again become the Evolution Champion. With that win, Jared joined Chris Moore as the only other man to hold the Evolution Title twice in their career. After that, Jared had successful defenses against "The Gamer" Michael Tallinver, Taurus Black, and Waylon Holliday. Then issues started to arise after the leaving of Logan Rutherford. This was capped off by Jared losing the Evolution Title to Alexander StarrZoe. After this Jared left PrYde Wrestling. True Honor Wrestling It was during this disarray that Jared signed a contract with Phoenix, Arizona based True Honor Wrestling. He began displaying tendencies of a more laid back persona. He made his debut with the company at Oblivion on October 26, 2010 defeating Rave. It was then revealed that he would be forming a tag team with friend Eric Lee dubbed the Hatchet Warriors. In Jared's second match, he was defeated by current THW Tag Team Champion Jay Swift. Later on that night, the duo of Lee and Black made their presence known by attacking both Emma English and Marina Valdivia. Then it was announced that Lee and Black would face both Valdivia and Swift (known as The Syndicate) for the THW Tag Team Championships at THW's next Pay Per View called International Incident. Before International Incident, some contract issues came up between Jared and THW Staff. Thus leading Jared to leave the company. Boardwalk Wrestling In early 2014, after four years of being away from the ring, Jared made his debut in Boardwalk Wrestling losing to Fathom in his debut match. He went on to compete in the Boardwalk Rumble and made a substantial impact before being eliminated. From there, Jared would compete in a gauntlet match at the Dead Man's Hand iPPV for a shot at the Atlantic City Championship. He came up short being the second man eliminated in the match. He would then compete in the Ring Royalty tournament and the Double Down match at Life's A Gamble. He came up short in both instances. Recently, he has made a statement again by attacking current Internet Champion, Dominic Townsend. By doing so, he stated his intention to come after the Internet Championship. During this time, himself and Vladimir Davies were forcibly removed from the stable known as Deadly Temptation after Jared ended his relationship with Noelle Shelley. After this, he went on a bit of a hot streak gaining a victory over Mac Bane thrusting himself into the Internet title picture. However, he came up short in his attempt when Julliet Brooks pinned then champion Dominic Townsend to become the new Internet Champion. However, he was selected to be one of four men to compete in a match for the then vacant Atlantic City Championship, known as the Glass Ceiling at the Anarchy in the UK i-PPV event. At this event, Jared outlasted Nick Lawrence along with former champions Tony Savage and Sean Fuller to win his first championship in Boardwalk Wrestling, the Atlantic City Championship. Jared would go on to hold the Atlantic City Championship for seventy one days. He would lose the title to Sean Fuller at Full Tilt II thus making Fuller the only two time AC Champion in this history of Boardwalk Wrestling. Personal Life In September of 2014, Jared met fellow professional wrestler Noelle Shelley. The two began a relationship shortly thereafter. After a few months, Jared and Noelle became engaged. After some events surfaced on the internet involving Noelle and fellow wrestler Myke Adams, Jared ended the engagement and the releationship with Noelle. He is now involved with former wrestler Cheyenne Cage, who is now expecting the couple's first child. The two have also become engaged. Also he lost his best friend, Vladimir "Synn" Davies in a car accident in Honolulu, Hawaii shortly before Full Tilt II In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Blackout'' (rolling cutter) - 2009-2010 (used as a signature move 2014-present) **''Sin City Spotlight'' (720 DDT) - 2009-2011 (used as a signature move 2014-present) **''C.M.E. (Catch, Maim, and Execute)'' (running single leg dropkick) 2010-2011 (used as a signature move 2013–present) **''St. Augustine Spike '' (snap DDT to kneeling opponent) - 2011-2012 (used as a signature move 2013–present) **''Bastard Theory'' (540 Kick) - (used as a signature move 2010-2012) 2013–present **''H.D.S. (Holy Shit Driver)'' (double underhook piledriver) 2013 **''Revelation'' (over the shoulder reverse piledriver) 2014-present *'Signature Moves' **''Garden of Eden'' (Koji Clutch) **''St. John's Landing'' (Death Valley Driver) *'Entrance Themes' **''Clash Pro Wrestling'' ***"My World" by Sick Puppies **''PrYde Wrestling'' ***"My World" by Sick Puppies ***"Dummy Block" by Element Eighty ***"Sacred Heart" by It Dies Today **''True Honor Wrestling'' ***"Sacred Heart" by It Dies Today **''Majestic Wrestling'' ***"Demonology and Heartache" by Atreyu **''Blazenwing Wrestling Federation'' ***"Ties That Bind" by Alter Bridge **''Boardwalk Wrestling'' ***"What Drives The Weak" by Shadows Fall ***"Dummy Block" by Element Eighty Title History *'PrYde Wrestling' **''PrYde Evolution Championship'' (2 times) *'Boardwalk Wrestling' **''Atlantic City Championship'' (1 time)